Spencer Cooper
Spencer Cooper is currently a student at Twin Branches who transferred after having a long term in bootcamp and resides in the jock clique at school. Known for his mood swings when he quickly changes from laid back to intense in order to pep up his team, Spencer has been proven to be fiercly loyal to his friends and the people he cares about. Introduced as a bully who takes over Ryan and Travis's "business", he quickly starts to bond and create a friendship with Ben Kale, all the while joining the football team (and later basketball team). The character has a reputation within the fanbase of creating a lot of the comedic relief in the game. Spencer is currently the captian of football team since Nate lost his spot for bullying him. However since he serverly broke his leg by saving Allison from a runaway truck, he may have lost this position. Storylines Spencer first arrived as the new school bully and targetted Ben as his victim. Spencer later joins the football team and takes Phil's spot. When Ben gives him advice on how to keep his spot on the football team, Spencer and Ben become best friends. Spencer later asks out Sam and they briefly date although they later break up due to their interests and personalities being too different. Even though the relationship ended, Spencer is still protective of Sam, beating up Nick when he finds out he had cheated on her and warns him of the same fate if he were to break her heart again in Anti-Valentine's Day. Spencer makes an appearance alongside with Ben in Surviving High School: The Novel when they are seen by Emily in the cafeteria whom notes that Spencer is visibily impressed with Dominique's ability to eat as much pizza as she did. Spencer also takes part in a prank where they dumped food coloring into the school's swimming pool before the swim team's practice. Throughout the novel Spencer admits to having a crush on Dominique whom he planned to hookup with at Ben's party. Finding himself lost without football as the season draws to a close, Spencer is persuaded to join the basketball team along with Owen and Ben. All three make it onto the team after Spencer helps them train a bit beforehand.As the end of his junior year comes to a close, Spencer was dating cheerleader Nicole but at the beginning of summer they broke up. During the summer, Spencer met a Willson girl named Porscha who used to attend Twin Branches until Taylor stalked her. Spencer met her at an ice cream shop along with Brendan and Andy. He hooked up with her, and they began dating but later broke up. The summer before Spencer's senior year, the football coach makes a comment on his strong football abilities. However, he begins to question what his future would be like academically. Spencer decides to study with Ben, but when he storms off out of frustration since he couldn't seem to understand. In the hallway, Nate pressures him into taking an answers sheet for the scholarship exam, convincing him that it would be the best for his future and the team since he would be able to focus on beating the competition without studying. Later on, his teacher finds his answer sheet in his bag and Spencer is sent to the Troublemakers program. At the Troublemakers prorgam, in the episode Spencer's Story, Kimi, Paige, Owen, Erik, and Alison, all help him to study for a Steelman Scholarship. To his surprise Nate was about to take the same test as him and reveals that he set Spencer up so he would have a bigger chance of winning the scholarship. Spencer goes and takes the test, meeting up with the Troublemakers afterwards who shoo off a nervous Nate. In The Float, Spencer's enemy Nate continuted to be on his bad, asking Owen where Spencer was. Meanwhile, Spencer was at the carnival, and seemed to be going through a touch time with himself. When playing a dart game, he took out his anger on his problems including his lack of knoledge for difficult words, how angry he felt, and how he thought girls didn't want to be anything more then friends. He then realized he was late for the parade so he ran over. This episode proved him to be very heroic. As Erik (who was driving the float) did not have control of it, he went through a fence going straight for the festival's most prized pumpkin. However, Allison did not realize the truck was there, as she was busy taking pictures of it. With speed Spencer didn't know he had, he ran to knock Allison out of the way ending up getting his feet run over by the runaway truck. Later that night Spencer was in the hospital. Due to how bad his leg was, the doctor told him he could not play football for at least a year. Allison came in to comport him, saying that nobody has ever done something like that to her and she thanks him very much for it. Spencer told her he would do it again. At the next day of school, The Troublemakers, were clearly tired from trying to comfort Spencer that night. Unfortantly for them though, Ms. Lee announced to them that people believed ruining the festival was on purpose, and they all got expelled. Eventually The Troublemakers figure out that it was Brinna who damaged it, and Jeremy who put cheery bombs in it, causing the kids to no longer be expelled, and rather then do troublemakers, go to detention every day after school. However, due to the limited supervision of Ms. Lee, the kids are able to just hangout. Age Spencer's specific age has never been talked about although he is currently on his fourth year in the game so he is likely a Senior. Relationships Sam Hill Spencer had a brief relationship with Sam, although they ended it on mutual terms due to different interests. They continue to remain good friends, and Spencer is very protective of Sam. Owen Harris Ben Kale Alisson applebee Quotes Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Basketball Team Members Category:Football Team Category:Jock Category:Popular Category:Single Characters